The Love and Romance of Ron and Hermione II
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: What would happen if Ron and Hermione found the book Rita wrote about their romance? Read and find out! Sequal to The Love and Romance of Ron and Hermione.Please R&R!
1. Finding The Book

**Hey all! Sorry for the long time without writing anything. School started and it's been pretty crazy. Anyways, I thought I'd start this fic since the other one isn't doing so hot. I'll still work on it, but if this one seams to be doing well I think i'll make this my primary focus for now. Anyways, I would like to thank Too Young To Be Serious for planting the idea for this fic in my head. You know how people are always writing about people like Harry or James reading one of the Harry Potter books? Well, I thought I would try the same thing except Ron and Hermione find "The Love and Romance of Ron and Hermione and read it along with other characters who make an appearence. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anythng you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

Hermione Granger was back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after spending a year abroad. It was strange being back; things had changed so much from the last time she had been there. For one thing Harry and Ron had elected not to come back and finish up their N.E.W.T.S. but to star their auror training right away. McGonagall was now headmistress, which was all fine and good, but it felt like it just wasn't Hogwarts without Dumbledore.

One good thing came out of all this weirdness and that was that she was now in Ginny's year and had all her classes with her. The two had become close over the years, but the month Hermione had spent at Hogwarts so far had already strengthened their friendship. They were like sisters now, practically inseparable.

Yes things had changed, but one thing always stayed the same…books. No matter what people came and went books and the information in them never changed and Hermione reveled in the sameness of it. Even now she was in the library browsing through the shelves for a book to help her on her potions essay on love potions and loving every minute of it. The spine of a hot pink book caught her eye and she took it off the shelf and read the title:

_**The Love and Romance of Ron and Hermione**_

_**BY: Rita Skeeter **_

Shocked, and slightly appaled, Hermione opened the book and began to read:

_**Hello there, Rita Skeeter's the name. You might have heard of me as the famous ex-reporter for the daily prophet. I also wrote the best selling book "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore." **_

_That book was nothing BUT lies_, Hermione thought. _Retched Skeeter woman_. _**Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get on with the juicy gossip and lies that will destroy people's lives…I mean facts. **_

_FACTS! Don't make me laugh_

_**First things first, I want to guys to think of some of the biggest ROMANCES of all time. **_

_**First you have the Shakespearian Classic, "Romeo and Juliet"**_

_I do love that story. Shakespeare was a genius! _

_**Fallowed by the greatest romance of all time, "Pride and Prejudice." Jane Austen wrote a whole bunch of other great romances. **_

_Oh yes! That book is my all time favorite. Maybe this won't be such a horrible story after all. _

_**Then you have the sweet, cute romance of Anne of Gilbert in the "Anne of Green Gables" series. **_

_Than again, maybe not. I can't stand that Anne Shirley. She talks way too much and never makes any sense. _

_**Finally, you have JK Rowling, writing about the mixed up love life of her hero Harry Potter. **_

_I was wondering when she was going to bring Harry into this. _

_**In this final romance there was another romance brewing in the background that you really didn't notice. This was the romance of Harry's best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. **_

_WHAT! How does she know about all this? We haven't even told Ron's parents we started going out yet. Stupid beetle. When I finish this book I'm gunna…calm down Hermione. Just relax and finish the introduction. _

_**These two fell in love even before Harry and Ginny, and yet it might have been a surprise to some when they finally declared love for each other (OK, maybe not, but oh well). **_

_Well it's certainly not a surprise now Rita! _

_**Secondly, you all know that Ron and Hermione got married in the end.**_

_Wait, WHAT! We get MARRIED! Hmmm…Hermione Weasley. That does have a sort of nice ring to it. _

_**We also all know about how the relationship finally blossomed. But what lead up to this amazing end? What finally made those two totally different people get married? To answer this question, we need to answer a bunch of smaller questions.**_

_**Where did Ron and Hermione really meet? You may think they met on the train to Hogwarts, but the truth is they had met before. **_

_I remember that day. One of the best days of my life…_

_**Who figured out they were in love with the other first? History claims that women play hard to get and the guys are usually gaga first, and this case is no exception. **_

_So Ron liked me before 7__th__ year. I guess I kind of figured…_

_**When did Hermione figure out she was in love with Ron? Women generally take longer to give up their hearts, and like I said, this case is no exception. When Hermione actually did give up her heart is very important. **_

_3__rd__ year…_

_**Was there any secret meaning behind Ron saying, "She completely missed the point"? This is a major quote from the Yule Ball. Was Ron making a declaration of love, or just telling Hermione she was stupid?**_

_Hmmm…I'd like to know that myself. _

_**How did the battle at the ministry bring the two closer together? This major battle in the war against You Know Who did more to bring these two together then anything else. **_

_How did this bring us closer together? I remember what was going through my head at the time but…_

_**Why did Lavender really break up with Ron? You may think it was because she thought he was going after Romilda, but the truth is actually a lot funnier then that. **_

_She is right_, Hermione thought, laughing out loud, _it is pretty funny. _

_**What really happened in the chamber? Did the two just get the fangs, or did something more happen? **_

_She wouldn't…how did she…oh dear. _

_**This book is about the forgotten romance of Ron and Hermione. We will answer all of the questions above and hopefully by the end we will have all of it figured out, down to the last itty bitty detail. We will be using stories that you DON'T find in JK's wonderful books to get to the bottom of this hidden romance. Let's get started. **_

Hermione shut the book and, totally forgetting about her potions essay, walked up to Madame Pince and checked out the book. She had a date with Ron tonight and she knew exactly what they would be doing.

* * *

**Hello again. I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm starting a poll about which character you might want to see show up in this fic. Ron, Harry and Ginny are givens, but i'm interested to see whether you might want to hear from Luna, Neville, or someone else. Please review or vote and let me know! **


	2. A Date with Ron

**Hello again everyone! Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed and added this story to favorites or story alert! You guys are amazing! Keep the reviews coming people, as I really need any advice I can get. Please also review or vote and let me know who you would like to see appear in this story! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. JK Rowling does. **

* * *

"So Hermione," Ron asked a couple hours later, "why did you insist that we stay here for our date instead of going to the movies?" The couple was sitting in an abandoned classroom that Hermione had outfitted with a cozy loveseat and fireplace perfect for reading.

"Well, while I was in the library looking for a book on love potions I found this," she replied as she handed the pink book over to Ron. "Look at the title," was all she said by way of explanation.

Ron's eyes widened as he read the title of the book. "Blimey," he said, "is the book really about…us?"

"Yes! I've only read the introduction, but it's a book on how we got together and everything. I thought maybe we could read a chapter or so for our date tonight."

"Sounds good. Do you mind if I read the introduction first though?"

"No, go ahead."

As Ron read Hermione could hear him muttering about, "stupid Rita Skeeter," and, "blimey, how did she know?" She knew he had read the part about them getting married when his eyes got extremely wide and he actually said, "blimey," out loud.

A couple minutes later Ron closed the book and turned to Hermione. "Well," she prompted."

"That women's mental!" was all he said by way of an answer.

"Do you want to read more or she we go catch that movie?"

"Let's read," Ron said immediately. The two snuggled up together, lit the fire, and began to read their story.

_**Our first question, where did Ron and Hermione really meet, seems very easy to answer on the outside, but really it is quite complicated. **_

"What's so complicated about meeting in 5th grade?" Ron asked aloud.

_**We may think that they met that day on the train, but they really had met a year before that. They really met on the first day of school in Mrs. Magister's 5**__**th**__** grade class.**_

_**Now, we all know about Mr. Weasley's obsession with muggles and anything to do with them.**_

"Of course she had to bring that up!" Ron muttered.

_**It was on this pretext that Mr. Weasley came up with an experiment. He decided to send Ron and Ginny to a muggle elementary school, the year before Ron was to go to Hogwarts, to see how the muggle school system worked.**_

"Ginny was there too?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, dad made the two of us go while everyone else was at Hogwarts," Ron answered.

"How come she never mentioned it?"

"I don't know," Ron shrugged.

_**He thought he might have even written a book on the findings if it worked out. He simply told the schools that his family had just moved from London and sat back to see what happened. **_

_**Now, the nearby school also happened to be the school that Hermione Granger attended, and it just so happened that Ron was put into the same fifth grade class as she was. Their teacher was Mrs. Ludina Magister. Now that you know a bit of background information, I should probably tell the complete story from Ron's point of view, with maybe a few snatches into what Hermione's thoughts were at the time as well. Let's begin. **_

"Oh no," Ron moaned.

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Ron's alarm went off, making a horrible screeching sound that woke him up quickly. He rolled over and hit the snooze button. Why did my alarm go off, he though to himself, it hasn't gone off all summer. **_

At this Hermione chuckled but stopped when Ron shot a glare her way.

"_**Ron," his mother's shrill voice calling up the stairs brought him out of his thoughts, "Wake up! It's the first day of school." Ron groaned, of course! How could he have forgotten, school started today. Suddenly he was filled with anger, why did he have to go to muggle school? Almost all the wizarding kids he knew were home schooled. Just because his dad had a thing for muggles he was stuck waking up at 6 am to go to their stupid school. I bet the great Harry Potter doesn't have to go to school he thought to himself as another shout from his mother forced him out of bed. **_

At this Hermione couldn't contain her laughter and she burst out into peals of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, trying to look mad at her and failing.

"It's just that…the great Harry Potter…" Hermione got out between laughs.

Ron joined in on the laughter and a few minutes later they started reading again.

_**An hour later Ron was dressed, washed up, fed, and sitting in the back seat of his dads Ford Angela with his little sister Ginny. "Dad," she said, "who is my teacher again?"**_

_**"I believe you have Mrs. Thornbush in room 401 dear." Ron let out a stifled laugh. **_

_**"What is it?" Ginny asked. **_

_**"Oh nothing," Ron said, "It's just that James Ron's muggle friend said Mrs. Thornbush is the meanest teacher in all of England. He had her for math last year, and couldn't even stand her for the hour he was stuck with her." Ginny let out a wail, and Mr. Weasley gave Ron a reproachful look. **_

"That was really mean Ron!"

"Hey, I was just playing a harmless trick on my little sister."

"It was still mean"

_**"Was that really necessary Ron?" **_

_**"No," Ron mumbled. **_

"See, I apologized…sort of" Rom ended lamely as Hermione gave him _the look. _

_**They spent the rest of the car ride in silence, and when they finally got to King James Elementary School Ron was the first one out of the car. He never could stand silence and not talking, and it relieved him to get out into the noise of the school courtyard. "Have a good day kids," Mr. Weasley called, as he drove away. **_

_**They entered the school and Ron walked with Ginny to the 400 hallway and saw her safely into Mrs. Thornbush's room. He then headed to his own classroom in the 500 hall. When he entered the classroom of Mrs. Magister he quickly saw he was not the only one there.**_

"Ooh, this is where I come in," Hermione said with a smile.

_**That surprised him since he was half an hour early, his father believing in good first impressions. The teacher was not in the room, but there was a girl with bushy brown hair. He couldn't see her face as it was buried in a rather thick book. He walked around the tables of desks trying to find his, hoping against hope it was far away from this strange girl. **_

"Hey!" said Hermione, indignantly, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder and laughing.

"Sorry," Ron said, turning red.

_**He finally found his desk…right next to the girl. They sat their in silence for a minute. Now, like I said before, Ron couldn't stand silence, so he coughed. The girl didn't budge, so he tried it again, louder. This time she looked up, glaring at him.**_

"Hey!" Ron said, grinning down at Hermione. It was now her turn to blush.

_**Ron stuck out his hand for her to shake and said, "Hi! I'm Ron Weasley." **_

_**"Hermione Granger," the girl said as she shook his hand. Ron noticed that she had some pleasant facial features, and that her two front teeth were rather large. She spoke in somewhat of a bossy tone that made Ron want to end the conversation then and their. He persevered and said, "What are you reading?" **_

_**"**__**Emma**__**"**_

_**"What's it about?" Hermione then went off, rambling on about matchmaking, a couple silly girls, and fine young men. Ron wasn't the least bit interested, but he pretended to be hanging on her every word and when she ended he said, "That sounds really interesting." **_

_**"Really?" Hermione said, giving him the disapproving look his mother always gave him when she suspected he wasn't telling the truth. **_

"You know you still give me that look some times?" Ron said laughing. Hermione tried to give him _the look _but couldn't keep from laughing herself.

_**"OK, no. I was trying to be polite." Hermione laughed at that and smiled a big smile. Ron thought her laugh sounded like bubbles popping, and he rather liked it. She also had a pretty smile, except for the large teeth. **_

Ron's face was the color of his hair now, but the embarrassment was eased when Hermione kissed him.

_**The two started talking and a few minutes later their classmates came in and class began. From that day on they were best friends. They were always partners during activities, and if one was captain they always chose the other first to be on their team. Then summer vacation began, and they didn't see each other anymore. **_

_**You all know what happened next. Ron got on the train, met Harry, and then who should come into their compartment but Hermione Granger. Ron gave a little start and was about to say hello, when Hermione asked him what his name was! She had completely forgotten him, and it had only been three months! **_

"So…" Ron said, "Had you forgotten me?"

"Of course not, keep reading and you'll see."

_**He was completely crushed and vowed never to talk to the ungrateful wretch again. He also swore he would never talk to girls again. They were a rotten species that didn't deserve to live. **_

"You know, you're dating a said girl?" Hermione joked. _**  
For the next few months, Ron never really spoke a word to Hermione and one day she heard him calling her a "bossy know-it-all."**_

"I am sorry for that by the way," Ron said.

"I forgive you," Hermione replied, giving him another kiss.

_**If anyone else had said it, she wouldn't have minded. Ron had been her friend though, and she couldn't stand it coming from him. She hadn't forgotten him, she had asked what his name was before she even registered who it was. The shock at seeing him on the train had also flustered her as bit as well. Why didn't he tell her he was a wizard? OK, that wasn't surprising. For all she knew he hadn't known until he got his letter, just like she had.**_

"Oh," said Ron, "Now I get it."

_**We all know that she then hid in the bathroom, got attacked by a troll, and became friends with Ron and Harry. This brought the two closer together and started the fruits of love. If they hadn't met in 5**__**th**__** grade and Ron hadn't believed Hermione had betrayed him, and then hadn't saved her from the troll they wouldn't have become friends and would not have fallen in love. The answer to where they met is VERY important to their romance and a piece of information that most people think falsely about. **_

They closed the book and sat in silence for s couple minutes before Ron spoke. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," Hermione answered, "You'd better get home."

"Probably. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner at my place right?"

"I wouldn't miss a chance to eat your mom's delicious cooking…or see you."

Ron just smiled and said, "Bring that book. We might be able to read a little more of it after dinner."

"I will," Hermione said.


	3. Dinner at the Weasley's

**Hello again! Ahhh...long weekends with no school. A perfect time for writing! Anyways, thanks to everyone who's read this story with a special thanks to those who have reviewed and added this to favorites/story alert. You guys are amazing! So, without further ado, here's chapter three!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

The next evening Hermione walked out the gates of the Hogwarts grounds and vanished, only to reappear at the Burrow seconds later. Ron was there waiting for her and he kissed her before leading her into the backyard where the rest of the family was working to finish up the dinner preparations. "Hermione dear, I'm so glad you're here. Could you help me with the soup please," Mrs. Weasley asked when she noticed Hermione.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," she replied. A couple minutes later everything was ready and they all sat down to eat. Hermione looked around at the Weasley's, contemplating how much had changed in the past few months since the end of the war. Percy was back amongst the family, but Fred was no longer with them and the loss was felt keenly by everyone. Ginny was also missing from the table, but that was just because she was out dancing with Harry for the evening. Bill had also bean taken away from the Weasley table, but that was because he was married now and living in Shell Cottage with Fleur. Charlie had gone back to Romania to continue working so he was also gone. That left just her, Ron, George, Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to enjoy the delicious meal.

Despite their lack of numbers they had a wonderful meal and they enjoyed spending the time together. After dinner Ron and Hermione escaped up to his room in order to read more of the book in private. They snuggled down on the bed together and began to read.

_**We then move into the trio's second year at Hogwarts and our second question, who fell in love with the other first. They had been friends for sometime now and the adventure down the trapdoor had passed. It was a mere memory. As you may recall, this is when trouble with a certain giant snake started happening. **_

_**"Enemy's of the heir beware," Hermione read. Her heart turned to ice and seemed to even stop beating for a split second. She didn't know why. She wasn't an enemy of the heir; at least, she didn't think she was. No, of course not! She wasn't anybodies enemy. Besides, she didn't know any heir. Then why was she suddenly very afraid for her safety? **_

"I've never been so scared in my life," Hermione confided to Ron, "not even when we were fighting in the Department of Mysteries."

_**A few weeks later Hermione stormed into the great hall and sat down next to Ron with a huff. "What's up with you Hermione?" Ron asked her.**_

_**"I can't believe there are no more copies!" **_

_**Ron looked at Harry for some help, but he just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Uh…there are no more copies of what?"**_

_**'"Hogwarts a History' of course!" **_

"Hermione, I've always wondered, how many times have you actually read that book?"

"I don't know, three or four." Ron just groaned.

_**This time Harry took the initiative and asked, "But why do you need 'Hogwarts a History'?" **_

_**"Yeah Hermione," Ron joined in, "you've basically memorized the entire book."**_

_**"I need it for the same reason that everyone else needs it!" **_

_**"And that reason would be…"Harry asked. **_

_**"To read up on the chamber of secrets obviously!" **_

_**"The what?" Harry and Ron said in unison. **_

Hermione laughed and Ron asked her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. It's just so amusing hoe clueless you two were back then."

Ron, seeing what was funny joined in the laughter.

_**"The chamber of secrets."**_

_**"What is that," Ron asked. **_

_**"That's just it, I can't remember."**_

"I must say, I was shocked when you couldn't remember what the Chamber of Secrets was," Ron said, and than his face lit up, "that made you just as clueless as we were!"

Hermione laughed and retorted with, "At least I had heard of the chamber, so I wasn't completely clueless."

_**When Hermione doesn't know an answer she asks a teacher, and who does she ask about history, but professor Bins. **_

_**Professor Bins is a terribly boring teacher, so I won't bore you with a record of the tedious lecture he gave that day, besides, JK Rowling did a very good job with that already.**_

"Who's JK Rowling?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe she works for the daily prophet and did a report on Binns and his teaching or something."

"Hmm…maybe."

_**I will tell you about a conversation between our favorite trio that night. **_

"This should be interesting," Hermione muttered. Just then the door opened and George wandered in. "Hey you two. Mum sent me up her to make sure you guys weren't…you know. Anyways, what's that you're reading?" Before Ron could hide the book from him George snatched it and read the title. "The Love and Romance of Ron and Hermione," he said, "so this is really about…you two?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "I discovered it in the Hogwarts library and we've started reading it together."

"Mind if I join you. I promise I won't make a sound."

"Yes we do…" Ron started to protest, but George, seeming not to have heard him, took a seat on the chair next to the bed. Ron gave a sigh and continued reading.

_**"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ron asked. Hermione had been sitting and staring at the fire for ages, not saying a word, and this time was no different. **_

_**"Come on Hermy, tell us what's up." Now, no one, and I mean no one, called Hermione Hermy and go away with it, except Ron.**_

"Why did you let me get away with it anyways?" Ron asked.

"It's because she loved you bro, what do you think?" George exclaimed.

Ron just ignored him and looked at Hermione for the answer. Blushing she said, "Actually, I think your brothers right." Ron grinned and continued on.

_**This did get her attention however and she actually responded. **_

_**"You mean you don't know."**_

_**"No Hermione," said Harry, "that's why we're asking."**_

_**"Well it definitely has NOTHING to do with the fact that the chamber of secrets is opened again, and that the monster kills muggle-borns, and that I'm a muggle born."**_

_**"Well then," said Harry, "What's up?" **_

At this they all burst out laughing. "I can't believe this is _the _Harry Potter here," George said, "he really wasn't that bright was he?"

_**Hermione just rolled her eyes, boys could be so stupid. Ron however came over and put his arm around her, "I'm sure you are going to be just fine Hermy. I promise you that. No monster can hurt you while I am here." **_

_**"Thanks Ron, I feel a lot better." **_

"Awww…isn't that sweet!"

"George! I swear, one more comment and you're going to wish you'd never than born!" Ron glared at him, his face the color of his hair.

_**Now, I could continue writing about the entire chamber of secrets episode, but we all know what happened there. Besides, this story isn't about the chamber of secrets, it's about Ron and Hermione. So, let's fast forward a few months and continue with our story. On to the romance!**_

_**Harry was just about to go fly onto the field when he heard a horrible announcement. "This match has been canceled. All students are to return back to their dormitories." Professor McGonagall then came into the locker room and said, "Potter, you better come with me," and then just as Ron came in she turned to him and said, "you better come with me too Weasley. There is something you both have to see." They fallowed her up the stairs into the Hospital Wing then down the isles to a bed with a still form lying in it. **_

_**"Hermione," Ron groaned. McGonagall talked to them for a bit, but Ron didn't hear a word she was saying. He was to busy staring at Hermione's still form on the bed. **_

"What was it like being petrified anyways Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Well, it really was like normal, just which I couldn't move. I could still see and hear and I learned how to fall asleep with my eyes open."

_**Her clenched fists, her cherry lips opened in horror, and her brown eyes opened wide, all looked absolutely perfect to Ron. He even wanted to stroke her petrified, bushy hair. It was then he realized that he liked her. McGonagall left and Ron knelt down by the bed and burst into tears. **_

George just laughed and said, "You always were a big baby Ron." Ron shot him a nasty look and tried to ignore the comment.

_**"Hey mate," Harry said, "I'm sure she'll be just fine. I mean she's only petrified. She'll be better eventually." **_

_**"I promised her nothing would happen to her," Ron said through his sobs. **_

_**"I know mate, but you did your best. It's not like you could have been with her 24/7."**_

_**"You don't get it mate, I LIKE her!" **_

_**"Well so do I, she's one of my best friends." **_

_**"No mate, I mean I like her, like her. "**_

_**"Oh," said Harry **_

_**"Yes mate, I've liked her every day since the day we met. I've been so stupid and not realized it!" **_

_**"You…like…her." Harry said again, stupidly.**_

They all laughed again. "We should send this to the ministry. Show them what kind of guy their considering to be head of the auror department," George commented.

_**"Yes mate, how many times do I have to tell you!" **_

_**"One more time will be sufficient," **_

_**"I LIKE HERMIONE GRANGER AND I DON"T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!" **_

_**"Wow mate, you really do like her."**_

_**"What is there not to like? Her laugh is like magic, her hair is as soft as a pillow, her eyes are the deep brown of chocolate, and her smile makes me melt inside."**_

Hermione leaned over to Ron and kissed him for this. "Did you really feel that way?" she asked.

"I still do," this reply earned him an extra kiss.

_**"Well, mate, why don't you tell her when she wakes up."**_

_**"Because, then we couldn't be friends anymore."**_

_**"Why not?"**_

_**"It would just be too awkward, especially if she doesn't like me too." **_

"Did you like me than? If I had talked to you like Harry suggested could I have won you sooner?" Ron asked.

"Well, I think I did like you, but I hadn't realized it yet. I would have probab;y rejected you and that would have made things really awkward, like you said. In short, I'm glad you didn't tell me than."

_**"I still say you should tell her mate."**_

_**"And I still say that…oh no! Hermione! I totally forgot she was in the room with us."**_

_**"Relax mate, she's petrified and can't hear anything." **_

_**"Are you positive?"**_

_**"Have I ever been wrong mate?"**_

_**Let's just say that this time he was. **_

"So you did hear me say I liked you?"

"Yes," was all Hermione could say, her face turning red.

"Ho, ho, that had to have made things interesting!" George chimed in.

"George, OUT!" Ron said. George was older than Ron, bit Ron was bigger and a lot more solidly built so he was able to slowly shove George out the door and lock it behind them. "Sorry about him, annoying git," he said as he got back on the bed with Hermione.

_**So, that's the end of this chapter in the Romance of Ron and Hermione. Ron has now figured out his true feelings, quicker then most guys I might add, and Hermione knows them. That bit of information will be very important in the coming years, especially in 4**__**th**__** year. Will she return his love, or will she scorn it forever and ever, dwelling in misery for the rest of her days (pretty dramatic huh?). Let's continue and find out as the trio moves into their third year at Hogwarts, filled with Dementors, shaggy black dogs, a crazy divination teacher, and my personal favorite thing, romance! **_


	4. Ron Reads

**_Hello all! I am SOOOO sorry for my negligence and not posting recently. I'll try and post more frequently, but I can't promise anything. Anyways, thanks to all who have reviewed, added this to favorites/story alert, and just read and enjoyed my fic! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! _**

**_DISCALIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. _**

* * *

Ron couldn't believe his luck. After their date last night, Hermione had let him keep the book so he could read the third chapter, which she had already read. Blushing, she had said that he might find it interesting and than she disappeared. Well, he now had an hour to spare for his lunch break and he was ready to read. So, he locked the door to his office, got comfortable in his spinney chair, and began to read.

_**So, we have the original meeting, the guy figuring out his true feelings, what **_

_**comes next? Oh yes, the girl finally has to figure out that she likes the guy back! **_

_Hmmm_ Ron thought. _I can see why Hermione said I might find this interesting. _

_**Now, I hate to be severe on my own gender, but we girls are extremely slow when it comes to love!**_

Ron started laughing; knowing that about the exact opposite was true. _Just look at Harry and Ginny _he thought.

_**Nine times out of ten it's the guy who figures out his feelings and then the girl fallows. Now, this case is no exception. Let's see how Hermione figured out her true feelings in the trio's third year. Ooh, won't this be fun!**_

_For once Skeeter, I agree with you. _

_**Hermione's head was swimming just like it had been since the day her petrified self had heard that Ron liked her. Why did he like her? Would their friendship still be the same? As she laid on her bed during the summer holidays all these questions and more were buzzing through her head and she couldn't make it stop. The most important question however was did she like him back? Now that she couldn't figure out. **_

_Come on 'Mione! You're supposed to be smart! _

_**He was nice to be sure and fairly attractive. **_

_Hey! I like this! _

_**He was funny and had some brains way down there. **_

_Maybe I spoke too soon. _

_**They had had lots of good times together. You add this all together and it made one great guy. He was still…Ron. **_

_Definitely spoke too soon. _

_**Well, the summer passed by and then it came time to head back to Hogwarts on the train. Luckily they had Sirius Blacks escape from Azkaban to discuss, or things might have been more awkward then they already were. Granted, Ron acted like Ron and nothing seamed changed there, but Hermione just couldn't help noticing the extra glances he shot her and the fact that he sat right next to her on the train. Then the dementor came aboard and he held her hand through the whole ordeal.**_

_The best two minutes of my life… _

_**Classes began and thing went along swimmingly. Hermione learned to ignore the extra looks and things went back to the way they were before the whole ordeal started. Then came the fateful day in care of magical creatures with the Hippogriffs. **_

_Oh yes, I remember this. _

_**Hagrid had called Harry up to the front of the class in order to pet Buckbeak. As He slowly approached the magnificent creature Buckbeak gave a squawk and nipped at Harry's hand. The suspense was too great for our young heroine and she grabbed Ron's hand, as he just happened to be standing by her at the time.**_

_Just happened to be standing there…ha! _Technically Ron had placed himself by her just incase something like this were to happen, but she didn't need to know that.

_**She quickly released it, blushing furiously and wouldn't look at him for the rest of the day. **_

_**I need to get a hold of myself **__**she thought one day **__**or else I will totally go mad. I do NOT have a crush on Ron! That is completely and totally insane! He's Ron for goodness sakes! **_

_And what's so bad about being Ron I want to know! _

_**He's one of your best friends. You couldn't possibly like him, and he probably doesn't like you anymore anyways. **__**Her heart didn't believe that though. **_

_**Time went on as time will do and things went back to normal. Ron was Ron and Hermione decided that he didn't like her after all. **_

_Boy 'Mione, you really aren't as smart as you look are you? _

_**It was just something said in the heat of the moment when he thought she was petrified and he would never see her again. Yes, that was it she told her self, nothing to get upset over. **_

_**Then came the night where everything changed. Buckbeak was schedule to be executed and they had just left Hagrid's cabin when Scabbers started going crazy and a giant black dog suddenly jumped out and grabbed Ron.**_

Ron rubbed his leg. It still hurt. _And of course I totally forget to give Sirius a good cursing before he died! _he thought bitterly.

_**As she watched the dog drag Ron into the depths of the whomping willow's branches and out of sight she realized that she did like that boy after all.**_

_Hmm…maybe I should have thanked him instead. _

_**She didn't care if he didn't like her anymore, she still liked him as more then just a friend. His smile, his red hair, his humor, and even his stupidity**_

_Stupidity! Humph! Look at Harry in the last chapter! Now that was stupid! _

_**were perfect to Hermione. **_

_A little better… _

_**She realized that she had liked him ever since they day they met in that muggle elementary school. Her heart was breaking. **_

_**You all know the events of that fateful night. Sirius was revealed to be a good guy, Scabbers aka Peter got away,**_

_Stupid rat! _

_**and Lupin the ware wolf transformed. Then Hermione and Harry went back in time and saved Sirius and even Buckbeak. **_

_I still can't believe they didn't bring me along! _

_**When it came to the part where Ron was getting dragged under the tree, it took all of Hermione's will power to let him go and not run after him. **_

_**So, there you have it, the girl finally figured it out. Now, will this amount to anything? Well, let's find out. To fourth year! **_

Ron closed the book grinning! So, Hermione had liked him, even way back in third year. His good mood lasted the rest of the day. He couldn't wait to read the next chapter with Hermione on their date tomorrow!


	5. Reliving The Ball

**Hey all! Here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it! Please review, I really want to know what you think! **

**DISCALIMER: I don't own anything you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

The next evening Ron aparated into Hogsmede where Hermione was already there waiting for him. As they were walking back up to the castle together Ron said, "So…I…uh…read chapter three last night." Hermione's face turned the color of Ron's hair as she looked down at her feet. Ron, grinning, continued, "I didn't know you cared so much."

"I've always cared for you," was all he got in reply. The two finished the walk in silence. The first time either of them spoke was when they finally entered into the abandoned classroom, which had kind of become their hangout of sorts. McGonagall had allowed them to keep the fire place and couch set up. They even got to do a touch of decorating to make the room more romantic. They were the only ones that knew the password to get in. Well, Ginny and Harry knew it too, as they also used the room for some of their romantic dates.

When they had settled down Ron asked, "So…should we start then." Hermione gave a nod and the two snuggled down to read more about…well…them.

_**It was the night of the Yule Ball, and everything was perfect. The music was perfect, the food delicious, and the mood was sublime. Everyone was having a good time, everyone that is, except a tall, red-headed boy sitting at a table by his pompous brother and his date.**_

The two had a good laugh at the description of Percy and continued reading when they finally caught their breath.

_**The boy wasn't listening to his brothers endless talking about cauldron thickness or even talking to his date, rather, he was watching the brown haired maiden dancing with the Bulgarian idiot Victor Krum.**_

"Victors not an idiot Ron," Hermione said.

"I know that…now."

Hermione giggled.

_**Yep, Ron Weasley was one very depressed boy.**_

Even Ron laughed at this one. "Don't have to tell me twice!" he said.

_**As he watched Hermione and Victor twirl on the spot and saw the glow in her cheeks and the twinkle in her brown eyes he couldn't take it any longer. He stood up suddenly, and before he knew what he was doing, he had walked over to them and asked, "May I but in." Victor shrugged, bowed, and stepped aside while, elated, Ron took Hermione's hand and away they went. **_

"You have no idea how nervous I was at that moment Ron. I mean, I had just figured out I liked you a few months before this happened."

"I know. I was going through the same thing."

_**It was wonderful, having her in his arms and twirling silently on the spot. Hermione was having the same feelings of elation. She couldn't believe that the guy she really liked was actually dancing with her. Sure, Victor was a nice guy, but he definitely wasn't Ron. **_

"You really mean that?" Ron asked.

"I told you before," Hermione said, blushing, "I always cared for you."

_**They twirled silently for a bit, reveling in the chance to be together. Finally Hermione broke the silence saying, "Thanks for the necklace Ron, it was beautiful."**_

_**"Just like you…" Ron muttered to himself. **_

Ron buried his face in his hands while Hermione giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"_**What?" asked Hermione, not daring to believe what her own ears had heard. **_

_**"Oh…nothing. I'm glad you like it."**_

_**"Gold is my favorite. How did you know?"**_

_**"Oh…just a hunch." The truth was that Ron had, wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, fallowed Hermione into the jewelry store in Hogsmead and saw that she bought a bunch of gold jewelry, but she didn't need to know that. **_

"Ronald Bilious Weasley, you did what!" exclaimed Hermione, is a very good imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"I wanted to get you something you'd really like…" was all Ron said.

Hermione laughed and kissed him before continuing to read.

"_**Uh…thanks for the chocolates. They were really great." **_

_**"You're very welcome." The then slipped into silence again and Hermione started looking at all the other couples and Ron was able to just stare at her. She was in gorgeous robes of light blue and she had sleeked back her hair so that it wasn't bushy any more. Personally, Ron liked it bushy and thought that the sleeked back hair wasn't becoming on her at all.**_

Ron leaned over and started stroking Hermione's hair. "You know, Rita is right on this one, I do prefer bushy hair." He gave her a kiss while she blushed furiously.

_**Her cheeks had a pink glow to them from all the dancing and her eyes were shining in the lights. She looked absolutely beautiful. Hermione then looked back at him and his cheeks suddenly turned as red as his hair. "Sorry," he said awkwardly, "you look beautiful Hermione." Now it was her turn to blush as she let out a whispered, "thank you," and went back to looking at the other people. Ron started looking at her again and just totally lost it. Oh how he liked this funny, bright, and gifted girl dancing with him. How he hated that idiot Krum for having the same feelings and beating him to the asking. **_

"Do you really mean that?" asked Hermione.

"Hey, your not the only one who always cared."

_**Suddenly Ron's thoughts drifted to a conversation that he and Harry had had in their dorm the night before. **_

**"_Ron, if you like Hermione, why don't you just tell her?"_**

_**"Oh, and get her boiling mad at me."**_

_**"Come on Ron, it's not that hard."**_

_**"Oh yeah, than why don't you tell Cho Chang you've liked her forever." **_

_**"Because Ron…that is a totally different matter." **_

_**"No it's not. Admit it, it's easier said than done."**_

_**"Fine. I still think you should tell her how you feel."**_

_**Harry was right.**_

"Well that's a first," Hermione said, and the two laughed.

_**He just had to grit his teeth and do it. "Hermione," he said, "do you know why I've hated Victor tonight?"**_

_**Hermione's heart started beating. Could this be it? Could this be the declaration of love she had been waiting for ever sense she overheard him yell to the entire hospital wing that he liked her. She dared not hope, but yet…**_

_**"Because he's competing against Harry in the tournament?" she guessed. "No," he answered slowly, trying to find the best words, "because he came to the dance with you."**_

_**Her heart started beating even faster, and she was finding it even more difficult to breathe then usual. "Why would you hate him coming to the dance with me?" she said, taking her hands off his waist. **_

_**"Well, he is 17 for one thing. I mean, he's three years older then you and…"**_

_**Her heart shattered in two. She was completely distraught, but then a new emotion took over…anger. "So that's it. You think he's too old for me. I'm not a child Ron; I can take care of myself!"**_

_**"No Hermione, it's not like that at all. I…"**_

_**"Ron you are such an immature jerk! You spoil everything!" **_

_**"Hermione I…"**_

_**"Good bye Ron." She then turned around on her heals and walked back over to Victor. Harry, seeing Hermione stomp off, came over and asked, "What happened?" **_

_**"Nothing," Ron replied, "she completely missed the point." **_

_**"You told her you like her didn't you?"**_

_**"No," said Ron indignantly, "I tried to, but she didn't let me finish."**_

_**"Well, what'd you say?"**_

_**"I told her that I didn't like Krum coming to the dance with her…"**_

_**"Good, good"**_

_**"…because he was too old for her."**_

_**Harry slapped his forehead, ashamed he had such a stupid friend. **_

The two had to stop for several breaths they were laughing so hard! Finally they caught their breaths.

_**So, that's the end of that chapter. You might be wondering why this is important? Well, based on the "success" of Ron's first declaration he won't be in a hurry to declare it again any time soon now will he? We'll just have to find out exactly what happens in the later chapters. Stick around, this is just getting good! **_

"So let me get this straight, you were trying to tell me you were in love with me?" Hermione asked.

"Well…yeah. I worded it all wrong but that was what I was trying to get at."

Hermione burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

"Don't…you…see," Hermione said between giggles, "we were both…so…stupid. If only…we had had the courage…to share our feelings…we could have bean together…a long time ago." Ron, finally seeing the joke, started laughing too.


	6. Unexpected Guests

**Hey all! Enjoy!**

**DICALIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. JK Rowling does. **

* * *

After their laugh, Ron and Hermione snuggled in to read another chapter of their romance when the door opened and they had some very unexpected visitors.

"Neville…Luna…what are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed!

"What he means," Hermione said, "is that we weren't aware that anyone but Harry, Ginny, and ourselves had the password to the room. How did you guys get it?"

"Oh well, that's simple," Luna said in her characteristic dreamy voice, "I told Ginny that I had a date with Neville tonight but that we had no idea what to do. She told me all about this room and gave me the password to get in."

"We didn't know you two were going to be here or else we wouldn't have come," Neville said, hastily.

"It's no problem. Here," Hermione said, conjuring up a second love seat, "sit down. We haven't talked in ages."

"So, what are you two up to?" Neville asked as the couple took their seats.

"We're just reading this book Rita Skeeter wrote about Ron and me. We were just about to start the chapter about the battle in the Department of Mysteries when you came in."

"Do you guys want' to join us?" Ron asked, "You were there too."

"Oh, yes. That sounds lovely," Luna said, and the foursome began.

_**Well, that was exciting wasn't it? Anyways, we now join Ron and Hermione in their fifth year at Hogwarts! Now, you might remember that this year is the year of the big battle in the department of mysteries and the "tragic" death of Sirius Black who is apparently innocent of all the murders he was tried for (I don't believe them!). This was also the year that little miss perfect made me stop transforming, so it was a lot harder to get the information I needed. **_

"Humph, little miss perfect am I. I'll show her! one of these days…" Hermione mumbled.

_**Don't worry though, I got all the facts (hopefully they won't realize that half this stuff is made up) I needed. So, with that little stage set, let's get on with the story!**_

"_**Harry, how exactly are we going to get all the way to London?" Hermione asked. There was silence and then Luna answered, "We'll fly of course." **_

"Oh look, there I am!" Luna said.

_**Hermione saw Harry look a little puzzled and then his face lit up as he stared in the forest, apparently seeing something. **_

_**Ron must have noticed the look too because he asked, "What? Is it those flying horse things that you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"**_

They all burst out laughing while Ron turned Red. "Honestly Ron," Hermione said, "Sometimes you can be so stupid, but I love you anyways."

"_**Yes," Harry replied, "There are only two of them though. We'll need four more if we want to make this work." **_

"_**That won't be a problem," said Luna, "here come two more now. Boy you and Hermione must really stink!"**_

This time it was Luna's turn to turn red while everyone else laughed.

_**So, the thestrals came and the entire company was off on their way to London and the disastrous battle in the department of mysteries. Now, we all know what happens. The whole thing was a trap, there is some prophecy, and many of Harry's friends get hurt in someway.**_

"I swear me nose has never been the same since that day," Neville said grinning.

_**Now, what we didn't know before, but what we do know now, is the thoughts that were going through Ron and Hermione's heads at the time as well as a brief interlude they had right before the battle commenced. Let's begin!**_

Suddenly Ron was regretting inviting Luna and Neville to join them. _**  
Hermione and Ron straggled behind the group as Harry sprinted down the corridor to the department of mysteries. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt that there was a very good chance that they wouldn't come out of this alive, and that she should tell Ron exactly how she felt about him. **_

"_**Ron," she started, "if anything should go wrong today I just want you to know that..." she saw Ron kind of tense up a little bit and then she decided that she just couldn't do it! She just couldn't tell him that she loved him, especially since the disaster at the Yule Ball the year before. **_

"What disaster? I thought the Yule Ball was absolutely perfect!" said Luna.

"Read chapter four…" Ron mumbled as they continued onward.

_**She finished lamely with, "you've been the best friend a girl could ever ask for," and left it at that. **_

Ron wanted to say something to her, but with Luna and Neville there, it would just be too awkward. He mad a mental note to ask her about it later.

_**The battle commenced and things did not look up, especially with Hermione unconscious and close to death.**_

Ron just held Hermione closer to him and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I can't believe I almost lost you," he whispered in her ear.

_**Harry and Neville were dragging her all around the place trying to find the exit when they Ran into Ron, Ginny, and Luna. Ginny's ankle was broken and Ron was acting really loopy, but Luna seamed to be okay. For one brief instant though, when Ron's eyes focused on the unconscious Hermione, his mind was perfectly clear. Was she dead? Was she going to be dead soon? He should have told her he loved her! There would probably never be another chance! Then the spell took effect again and the great brain fiasco happened. **_

Everyone, even Ron, laughed as they remembered the point in the battle where Ron had commenced to strangle himself with brains on accident.


	7. Harry and Ginny Join the Fun

**Hey all! Enjoy this latest update! **

**DISCALIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own. JK Rowling does. **

* * *

"Boy, it was good seeing those two again," Hermione said when they stopped laughing.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "I've missed old Loony. She cracks me up."

"And it's so nice that they finally started dating."

"Finally?"

"Oh come on Ron! You're not that slow are you? Those two have liked each other from the very start. It's completely obvious."

Ron's retort was cut short by the sound of the door opening yet again revealing Harry and Ginny, walking hand in hand.

"Oi!" exclaimed Ron, "can't we get a little peace and quiet here! First Loony and Neville and now you two! We really need to put some enchantment on the door so that people can seal it and nobody can get in, even with the password."

"Oh come on Ron," said an exasperated Hermione, "we weren't doing anything really important. They can come and join us. Who knows, maybe they want to read some of the story with us too."

"Oh, are you two reading that story Rita Skeeter wrote about you two?" asked Ginny, leading Harry over to the couch Luna and Neville had vacated minutes earlier.

"Yeah. We're on our sixth year. Would you care to join us?"

"Of course! Sixth year was when Lavender came into the picture and things got really interesting! Let's begin!" Ginny said.

_**We have come to one of the best parts in the whole story (besides the final hook up of course). It's full of tantalizing details that will make your hair break and your toe-nails curl. Enjoy! **_

_**"That sickens me," Hermione told Ginny in the common room one evening. **_

_**"Imagine how I must feel," Ginny retorted, "He's my brother."**_

_**"Why don't they just go somewhere private?" **_

"Oh I remember this conversation." Hermione said.

"How could you not?" retorted Ginny, "we had it every day!"

_**Ginny just smiled to herself. Her brother's plan was working, and surprisingly well she might add. **_

"Wait, what plan?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just read and you should find out," Ginny replied.

_**Hermione was jealous as blazes, and all Ron had to do would be to break up with Lavender and Hermione would welcome him with open arms. **_

"I would not!"

Ginny just gave Hermione _the look_ and she blushed.

"Alright," she admitted, "maybe I would."

_**"I mean seriously, no one wants to see them snogging all over the place. Why don't they find an empty broom closet or something?" **_

_**Now, let me pause in the story to tell you exactly what Hermione and Ginny were looking at so you're not lost (although all you Harry Potter fanatics already know most likely).You see, across the common room sat a horrible sight. Ron was sitting in one of the big chairs by the fire and Lavender Brown was sitting on his lap. But wait, she wasn't just sitting on his lap, oh no. That would have been bad enough, but she had to be snogging, **_

At this everyone burst out laughing. To have Rita Skeeter use the word snogging in a book was absolutely hilarious. Add on the fact that is was Ron doing the snogging and it made the sentence twice as funny.

_**I mean kissing, him at the same time. It was an outright scandal (if this doesn't ruin Ron Weasley's reputation nothing will!)! Anyways, let's get back to the story. Where was I? Oh yes…**_

"_**Why don't thy find an empty broom closet or something?" Hermione complained. **_

"_**Hermione, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous!" said Ginny, with a little smirk. **_

"_**Me, jealous of Ron and that girl?!? Never!" **_

"_**Okay, I'm just saying…" Ginny trailed off into silence as Harry walked by on his way to bed. She watched him walk up the stairs and into the dorm. She even stared at the closed door for several seconds until Hermione's laughter brought her back to the real world where Harry just thought of her as a friend. **_

"_**And you say I'm the one jealous and in love," Hermione said through a fit of giggles." **_

"_**Oh you just be quiet!" Ginny said throwing a pillow at her. **_

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush as Ron and Hermione laughed their heads off. She was rewarded though by a kiss from Harry that made everything better.

_**A few days later, Ron's birthday to be exact, Hermione woke up feeling strangely sick to her stomach. It was later she found out that Ron was in the hospital wing recovering from poison. She couldn't believe it! Who would want to poison handsome, smart**_

more laughter here

_**(okay, maybe not smart), funny, perfect Ron? She was rushing to the portrait hole to go and see him when she heard Lavender Brown say, "I'm going up to see my Won-Won. No-one else has seen him yet and I want to be the first one."**_

"_**But I thought he slighted you," asked Parvati Patil. **_

"_**Well he did, but I want to see him anyways." **_

"_**Oh no you don't," Hermione said, under her breath. She quickly fallowed Lavender through the common room and out of the portrait hole. **_

Hermione's face turned red. "She wouldn't dare put this in here would she?"

Ginny, who had already heard the whole story from Hermione said, "I guess so."

Hermione groaned and buried her face in Ron's shoulder.

_**She dodged in between the suits of armor so Lavender wouldn't spot her. They went on in this way for quite some time when Lavender stopped, taking a couple seconds to admire a fine portrait of a French Monsignor. **_

"_**Now's my chance," Hermione thought, "This one's for Ron!" A jet of yellow light shot of Hermione's wand…and hit the statue of Aphrodite that was right next to Lavenders head. Lavender spun around, her expression wild. She saw Hermione, who had had to come out of her hiding place in order to get a good shot, and raised her wand. **_

"_**What'd you want Granger?" she spat. **_

"_**I want Ron that's what!"**_

"_**HA! Don't make me laugh. What would you want with an amazing guy like Ron? Take Neville, he's more your type."**_

"She didn't really say that did she?" asked Harry.

"She did," was all Hermione replied.

"_**I don't think so! Ron likes me, and so I'll be the one getting to see him first not you!" **_

"_**Again, HA! Who has Ron been going to Hogsmead with? Who has he been kissing in the common room? Who has he chosen to be his girlfriend? ME!" **_

"_**You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione screeched, and they were off. Sparks of blue, yellow, green, red, and all the other colors you could imagine flew back and forth for about twenty minutes. Both girls were aiming to hurt the other one as much as possible. Hermione flew against the wall before she made Lavender buckle over with laughter. Lavender crumpled to the ground and then aimed a well placed bat-bogey hex before Hermione could even blink. Back and forth it went, and it looked like it was never going to stop until Hermione shot a stunning spell that hit Lavender right in the chest. **_

"Nice going 'Mione!" Ron cheered, giving her a peck on the cheek.

_**Hermione walked over to the still form. Was it just her imagination, or were those tears coming down Lavenders cheeks? A huge guilt welled up in her heart and she unfroze the poor girl. "Go," she said, "Go and see your precious Won-Won!" Hermione then turned around and started heading back towards the common room, with tears streaming down her face. **_

"_**Granger!" Lavenders voice rang loud and clear down the hall way, "Let's go and see Ron. Together." **_

"_**I'd like that." **_

_**So they walked up to the hospital wing and were just about to go in when Demelza Robins, who was on the house Quidditch team came out the door. **_

"_**Hey guys!" she said, "I've just been to see Ron. Madame Pomfry says he'll be just fine. She not letting anyone else in at the moment though, says he needs his rest," and she walked off, leaving Lavender and Hermione standing there with mouths open. **_

Everyone, even Hermione, started laughing at the irony of the situation.

_**Lavender broke up with Ron the next afternoon. She says it was because of him slighting her. Hermione thought it was because she lost the duel between the two of them. Neither of those are the real reasons though. You see, Lavender knew all about Ron's little scheme. Oh no, he didn't tell her, she just figured it out. **_

"She knew!" was all Ron could say.

"Of course she knew! Despite what she may seam like, Lavender isn't stupid," Ginny said.

_**She was more then willing to play along with it all and when the duel happened she figured her job was over. **_

_**Well, that's that. As you can see this romance is in it's final stages. Let's continue. **_

"Wow you guys. This is some story!" was all Harry could say.

"Hey Harry, do you think there could be a book like this about us? I mean, you are ten times more famous than Ron is!" said Ginny, grinning at her brother.

Harry grinned, amazed that he had actually won the amazing girl next to him, and said, "The library is still open. Let's go see." The two left, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

* * *

**Hey people. See that butten right there? Press it a leave a review please! All comments are appreciated! Just review! **


	8. The Final Chapter

**Hello everyone! Again, I must apologize or the delay in posting. It's been a while. Luckily I have a lot of free time this weekend and only two chapters after this one to write, so I should finish this fic by the end of the week. Anywas, enjoy! **

* * *

"Well Hermione," said Ron after Ginny and Harry left, "Do you want to read the final chapter or should we save that for the next time?"

"Let's finish. I'm curious to see what she made of our little rendezvous in the chamber."

"I'm not sure I want to know…"

The two shared in a laugh and a kiss and settled in for the final chapter of the book.

_**So, after that exciting little deal, we finally come to the best part of any romance story, the final hook up! Now, it's been 7 years since the two first met, and they are finally getting together! Let's begin shall we?**_

"Here we go…" Ron groaned.

_**"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione shouted, as Ron sprinted down one of the Hogwarts corridors in the opposite direction from her. He apparently didn't hear her though so she took off after him. They ran, jumped, and dodged as what would be known as the battle of Hogwarts raged on around them. Hermione had no idea where they were going until she saw Ron enter a bathroom…with an out of order sign on it. **__**Oh no**__** she thought to herself, but she fallowed him anyways. **_

"I'm glad I did," Hermione said as she gave Ron a peck on the cheek.

_**"Ron!" she said again as she entered the room, "what are you doing?"**_

_**"Trying to get into the Chamber of Secrets."**_

_**"But why?" and then suddenly she got it, "Oh, basilisk venom."**_

Ron laughed. "Who's the slow one now?" he joked.

_**"Right. The only problem is that you need to be able to speak parsletounge in order to get in, and as much as I would like to I can't talk to snakes."**_

_**"Well, how does Harry do it?" **_

_**"He said that with these stone snakes he had to pretend they were real or else he couldn't do it."**_

_**"Well why don't you try that. I'll listen and let you know whether you sound like a snake or not." **_

_**"Thanks Hermione," he said, and then he began, "open!" One glance at Hermione told him that it hadn't worked. He tried over and over again, but it never worked. Hermione walked over and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Try it one more time." **_

_**For reasons unknown, Hermione's hand on him seamed to give him extra strength and power and this time when he tried the words came out like the hiss of a snake and the chamber opened. **_

"You know, Rita's right. When you placed your hand on my shoulder it felt like some of your strength entered into me and it gave me the power I needed to accomplish the task. It was an amazing feeling."

_**"Good going Ron!" Hermione said, hugging him before she jumped down into the chamber. **_

_**They walked down the chamber until they came to where the giant snake still lay dead and grabbed all the fangs they could find. Walking back to the opening of the chamber Ron suddenly had an epiphany; there was a battle raging on overhead of them. Today could be their last day on earth. He had to tell Hermione how he felt, and hang the consequences. But how to start?**_

_**"Uh, Hermione."**_

_**"Yes," she replied looking at him."**_

_**"I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."**_

_**"Just tell me Ron. I promise I won't get mad at you." **_

_**"All right then…I love you. I've loved you since the day we met back in 5**__**th**__** grade. I think you are the prettiest, smartest, nicest, funniest person I've ever met and I…Hermione, what's wrong," he finished, as he noticed that Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks. **_

_**"Oh Ron, it's just that, I feel the same way!"**_

_**Ron's face lit up and he took Hermione in his arms and kissed her for what felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds.**_

"Best kiss of my life," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Hmmm…Remind me how I did it again," she murmured back. After a few minutes they broke apart, smiling, and continued to read.

_**When they broke apart Hermione said, "Should we tell Harry? It might make things awkward for him."**_

_**"He's dating my baby sister; I'm okay with things being a little awkward for him." **_

"Ron," Hermione laughed, "You really are horrible."

_**"Still Ron, we really should try and keep this a secret for a while."**_

_**"Fine," he said with a slight frown on his face, "you know I can't deny you anything."**_

_**"I know," she said with a grin, and she kissed him again. **_

_**Later on the battle is raging around them and people are dieing right and left. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are discussing the location of the diadem when suddenly Ron says, "Wait! The house elves!"**_

_**Harry looks at him kind of funny and says, "What about them?"**_

_**"Well, they're still in the castle. We should tell them to run. I mean, we don't want another Doby. We can't force them to die for us." **_

_**Hermione, forgetting their whole secrecy plan, ran up and kissed him for the third time that evening. **_

"I take it back, that was the best kiss of my life," Ron said. Hermione just smiled and slapped him on the shoulder.

_**And the rest, they say, is history. **_

They closed the book and sat in silence for a minute, thinking. Finally Hermione broke the silence by saying, "I think we should pay a little visit to our friend Rita Skeeter."


	9. A Visit to Rita

**Hello again. I found myself bored this afternoon and decided to just crank out the last two chapters and finish this fic. Hope y'all enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you Recognize. JK Rowling does. **

**

* * *

"Edward, I want those notes on my desk by tomorrow, understand! I simply can't write my next book without them! It's very important!" Rita Skeeter screamed into her phone. It was just another normal day at the office. Rita had arrived, eaten her normal breakfast of a grapefruit (she was on a very strict diet), and then commenced to order about. Her job: destroying peoples lives. She didn't like to brag, but she was an expert in the field. No one else was better. "You know what Edward, never mind. I'll get them myself," she finished yelling and she slammed the phone down into it's receiver.**

She leaned back in her pink, plush chair messaging her temples. People could be so annoying. They seamed utterly incapable of doing what she asked them to do. I mean seriously, was it too much to ask for a simple interview with a Dementor so she could gather up the last of the information for her newest book on Sirius Black? Now she had to add a trip to Azkaban on her list of things to do and she was utterly annoyed with it. So far that list consisted of…well…a trip to Azkaban. Ugh! The life of a journalist could be so frustrating.

"Oh well," she thought, "I might as well get it over with." Just as she was about to grab her coat and head out into the cold there came a knock at her door and two people, a red haired man and a brunette woman, entered the office. She recognized the brunette immediately.

"Why, if it isn't little miss perfect. What a…_pleasant_…surprise. And you've brought your little boyfriend too, how nice. To what do I enjoy the pleasure of this visit?"

"We've come to discuss one of your books with you Rita…" Hermione began, but she was cut off.

"If it's about the Dumbledore book, Harry's already been here to complain about it," Rita interrupted coldly.

"It wasn't about that, but now that you mention it, how could you…"

"Cool it Hermione. That's not why we came," Ron interrupted this time.

"Right. Well, we came to talk to you about your book about Ron and me, The Love and Romance of Ron and Hermione."

"Oh yes," said Rita, her eyes brightening, "My finest work, besides the Dumbledore piece. You have read it then?"

"Most of it. We still have to read the epilogue."

"Oh good. Did you like it?"

"Actually, yes we did. You see, that's why we're here…to thank you."

"To…thank…me…" said Rita, a look of utter confusion etched across her face. Never had someone thanked her for a book she had written about them. It was all parts of the job, see. No one ever thanked you for ruining their lives.

"I don't understand…" she commenced, after a few seconds of stunned silence.

"Reading your book has made us realize how much we love each other and has really brought us closer together. Infact, because of it we're getting married," Hermione replied, holding out her left hand for Rita to see the simple gold band on her ring finger.

"Well…that is…wonderful…congratulations."

"We really just wanted to thank you for all you've done for us in person, so we dropped by. Again, thank you."

"Yeah, thanks," said Ron grinning, "You're the best Rita."

"Well…you're very welcome."

The couple left the office and Rita collapsed into her chair, the intended visit to Azkaban forgotten. She had failed. The book that was meant to ruin the relationship had, infact, strengthened it. She put her head in her hands and cried.


	10. Epilogue: Final Thoughts

**Discalimer: I don't own anyhing you recognize, JK Rowling does. **

* * *

_**Well, there you have it! Ron and Hermione are finally together and all is right with the world (darn!). Their romance is one that took years and years to bring to fruition, yet it fallowed the same pattern as all the great romances do, it just took longer to go through the steps. **_

_**---Ron and Hermione meet in their first year**_

_**---Ron figures out he likes Hermione in their second year**_

_**---Hermione figures out she likes Ron in their third year**_

_**---Ron tries to tell Hermione in their fourth year**_

_**---Hermione tries to tell Ron in their fifth year**_

_**---Ron tries some stupid plan to win Hermione in their sixth year**_

_**And finally**_

_**---They finally hook up in their seventh and final year**_

_**Now hopefully you've found this romance to be a thrilling and exciting one (or else I've just wasted tons of money printing this thing!) full of betrayal, scandal, and moments that just make you want to go "Awwww" (My personal favorite moments). I'm done for now, and I hope to see you again when you read my next best selling book (I'm thinking "The Mysteries and Murders of Sirius Black." He just can't be innocent, he just can't!). Until then, good day and goodbye. **_

Hermione finished reading and closed the pink volume. "What do you think," she said, turning to Ron.

"I think that we should have gotten a picture of Rita's face when you told her thanks for everything. It was priceless!" The two shared in a good laugh and then Hermione got _that look. _"Seriously Ron, what do you think of the book. It was fairly accurate in me opinion."

"Yeah, I was quite surprised. She stretched a couple details here and there, but nothing very major."

" And like I told her, it brought us closer together."

"I'll always be grateful for that. Without this book, you might not have consented to marry me."

Hermione just laughed and kissed Ron. Minutes later they broke apart and Ron said, "Now THAT is the best kiss I've ever had."


End file.
